


[Podfic] Let's Play Ball

by kalakirya



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of hoosierbitch's fic</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Someone slips something into Neal's drink. He has an allergic reaction.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Let's Play Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Play Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106057) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 



Length: 17 minutes

Download Link [at the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/lets-play-ball-0)


End file.
